Just a welcome home
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Part 5/finale of Just a... series! Naru comes home after her 2 1/2 years of training and Kakashi wants to welcome her back his way with a little payback for the years of teasing! KakaNaru. Rated M! ONESHOT!


Part 5/ finale of Just a... series!

I know its been a long time since I posted the last one...(3/13/12) I just couldn't write this for some reason... but whatever I got it done today so here ya go!

**Summary~ **Naru finally comes home after training with Jiriaya for 2 1/2 years and Kakashi wants to welcome her home his way, with a little payback for the year of teasing! :3

**This one really does deserve the rated M so if you are not 18...well make sure you aren't busted! xD **

* * *

"Yo Naru... long time no see."Kakashi said, she gasped and jumped out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei! You haven't changed at all!"she said, he looked at her. _You've changed a lot... in a good way too..._ he thought.

"Oh yeah... I brought you something.."she said, she dug in her pack. "Look!"she said, she held out a green book, he gasped. "Its the newest edition... not to come out for another like three months maybe?"she said, he took it and opened it.

"Thank you."he said.

"Stop fooling around Kakashi!"Tsunade's voice sounded, he sighed and got up, they walked back to the window, and leaned in.

"As I was saying this your opponent...you will have a test to measure how much you have grown."she said.

"Cool when?"Naru asked.  
"Hmm... tomorrow."Kakashi said.

"Wha?! Tomorrow?! Come on!"she said, he chuckled.

"Fine." Tsunade said. Naru blushed and stiffened a little when she felt a brush on her butt.

"Well then I am off!"Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Probably off to read his book."Sakura said.

"_sigh... _ well then."Naru said, she walked away and jumped from the rooftop to the another and took off.

"Baka!"Sakura snarled and left.

Naru stopped and reached into her pocket where she felt his hand go and pulled out some paper.

_Come to my apartment tonight. _

_I have a welcome home present for you. _

_-K _

Naru smiled and folded the note back up and put it away.

_I wonder what he got me?_ She thought and smiled, she jumped over and saw Sakura, she jumped down next to her making her jump.

"Wanna get some ramen?"she asked.

"Sure..."Sakura said. "Where did you run off to?"  
"No where I was just wanting to go."she said.

"You could of waited."she said.

"Sorry."she said, they headed over to the stand and ate together talking and catching up on things.

Around 8pm Naru said she was tired and left.

She headed to her apartment then stopped and remembered Kakashi and headed towards his place. She arrived and walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in Naru."Kakashi said. She rolled her eyes and walked in shutting the door, she kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag.

"Kakashi?"  
"Here."he said, she walked into his kitchen, he was putting things in his fridge, he stood up and looked at her.

"I'm here where's my present?"she asked bouncing a little.

"Later...you want anything to drink?"he asked.

"Some water would be good..."she said, he smiled and got a bottle out. "That's not water...its sake.."she said.

"You are 16 you are legal."he said.

"True true.."she said, he gave her a cup and poured one for him. They sat at his table and drank it a little.

"So how have you been?"she asked.

"Good... you?"he asked.

"Good... what did you do while I was gone?"  
"Trained...mission... usual."  
"Sounds fun."  
"What did you do?"  
"Training too... wandered a bit, saved perv when he would get almost killed for peeping."she said, he chuckled.

They talked for a while and kept drinking the sake. Kakashi got up and walked into the living room, Naru sat there finishing her drink. Suddenly she was lifted up, she squealed and jumped, he chuckled, she looked at him, he carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Kakashi!?"she said and sat up chuckling, he smiled and crawled on the bed, she froze at first. "Kakashi?"she asked. He smiled and crawled over her, she laid down he leaned in her face, he moved his lips to her ear, she put her hands on his shoulders, he bit the earlobe gently and licked it, she gasped and shook, he chuckled and kissed her gently on her jaw and over farther and farther, she panted at his open mouth kisses.

She felt her hands being moved, he kissed her lips gently, she closed her eyes and tried to deepen the kiss but he didn't let it, she moaned a little, he pulled back and sat up, she went to move her hands to grab him but couldn't she opened her eyes and looked at her hands that was now tied together with chakra wire she could see his chakra in them.

"Kakashi what the hell?!"she snarled, he chuckled and pushed them down and behind her head.  
"Naru..."  
"What?"she asked.

"Do you remember...all the times before you left.."he said.

"...Maybe..."she said. He leaned down and licked her earlobe.

"All the times you teased me to almost insanity... visiting me at night, teasing me during training, putting me in the hospital after you got out... do you remember it?"he whispered, making her shiver. She didn't say anything. "Answer me..."he said.

"Y...yes..."  
"Good now... listen to me carefully... I have one night... to make up for those times... you tortured me... its going to be a long night... for you."he purred.

"But... we have training tomorrow..."she said and tried to pull her hands free.

"To bad."he rumbled and leaned down and kissed her neck with open mouthed kisses, running his tongue along her soft skin, she gasped and cried out and arched, her head tilted back giving him more room, he kissed along her neck nipping once in a while. He ran his hands slowly up her side under her shirt, she moaned and he smiled.

"Do that again."he rumbled, his hands cupped her chest, she moaned louder,he started to knead her breast,he smiled and continued with the kisses. He moved his hands down to her shirt and pulled up slowly teasing her, she moaned and sat up easily, he smiled and pulled the shirt up until it met her tied wrists, he smiled at her simple sports bra, he leaned down and kissed her collarbone and down slowly dragging his tongue along her skin, she moaned and arched up a little he just continued with the kisses slowly down her chest, she was panting hard and a little sweat covered her skin.

"Please..."she moaned. He chuckled and kissed her chest and down her stomach dragging his tongue on her skin, he pulled back and smiled at her, she shook and was blushing hard.  
He sat up and looked at her body, she shook and arched a little looking for his touch again, he smiled and moved back over her, she looked at him through hazy eyes, she blushed and panted hard. She whined a little, he bent down and kissed her lips lightly, she wanted him to kiss her harder but he didn't.

"Kashi..."she moaned. He pressed his arousal against her hips and rubbed, she let out a loud moan and arched up a little he chuckled and moved his hands to her shorts and tugged a little, she lifted her butt to help him, he pulled them down and looked at her laying there only in her bra and underwear.  
He smiled and kissed her knee then the other, he moved up her legs kissing them, she moaned louder, he pressed a finger on her panties, she gasped and arched up, he continued to lightly rub his finger up and down her slit lightly, he could easily smell her scent making his mouth almost water. He stopped and pulled back she looked at him and huffed.

"Dammit stop it."she said, he chuckled and laid down next to her, she looked at his body seeing he was only in his boxers she wondered when he changed but didn't really care.

He moved over and untied her wrist quickly keeping them together and pulled her shirt off then reached and tugged at her sports bra and pulled it up, she arched up. He tugged it off then tied her arms back together, he smiled and kissed her on the mouth.  
She moaned as he deepened the kiss, she blushed hard looking at him as his tongue moved all around gathering her taste, she closed her eyes and moaned her chest felt tight from the lack of oxygen. She wiggled a little and whimpered, he broke the kiss with a huff.

"What?"he said.

"I ….. couldn't...breathe..."she panted.  
"Silly, breath through your nose."he said and kissed her hard, she moaned and took in a little air through her nose.

He rubbed her body slowly making her moan and blush hard, he tweaked her nipple that was hardened. She arched her chest and cried out in his mouth, he chuckled and kissed down her jaw and neck and sucked on the skin, she arched up trying to get free from his torture.

He moved in between her legs and rubbed his hard on over her crotch gently, she moaned and shook.

"You're very sexy Naru-chan."he purred.

"Sensei..."she whimpered.

"Don't call me that."he said, she looked at him blushing.

"But-"  
"Call me Kakashi."he said, she blushed and tossed her head back as he ground on her again.

"Kakashi!"she cried out, he smiled.

"I love you crying my name out."he purred, she blushed and gasped as he kissed down her stomach and to her panties, she looked at him as he looked at her from between her legs, he closed his eyes and began to lap at her panties, she cried out in shock and arch, he pushed her hips back down and continued to lap at her panties, she moaned his name and tossed her head from side to side.  
He pulled away and tugged at her panties, she arched up as he tugged her panties down and tossed them to the side, Naru watched him move closer, she blushed and wiggled a little, he gripped her hips and slowly licked over her lips, she cried out and arched up slightly. He chuckled and continued to lap at her center, she cried out and came, she slumped down shaking.

"How was that?"he purred and wiped his lips clean, she shook panting. "Good I take it."he said and chuckled, she tried to move. "Oh no..."he said and pinned her down.

"Huh?"  
"Let's see... 2...3...four... five...six. and I just gave you one... so I have five more orgasm's to make up..."he said, she blushed hard and shook a little. He rubbed his erection on her lips soaking his boxers, he moaned as she cried out gently. "So sexy..."he purred and bent down, he kissed her as his finger ghosted over her center, she cried out in his mouth but he didn't break it, he smiled as he slid his finger in her heat to the first knuckle, her walls were tight against his finger, he pushed it in more and she arched up.  
"So tight..."he purred, she blushed hard at his words, she blinked back tears as her air started to run out again. He kissed her jaw and latched on to the skin biting it, she cried out and arched up, he smiled. She cried out and whimpered as he began to pump his finger in and out, she had tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Relax..."he said. "Breathe, you're doing good."he said, she blushed and cried out.

"I'm I'm Kakashi I'm-ahh!"she cried out, he groaned as the grip on his tightened, he smiled as she came around his finger, she laid there shaking, he bent down and kissed her again, she moaned and moved her tied arms around his head and neck and kissed back this time, he broke the kiss and had a smile on his face. "I still...I... ah..."she said and moved, she gasped as she felt his fingers still in her, but the one was accompanied by two others, she looked at him, he mouth open in shock.

"I got three fingers in you..."he purred and kissed her neck again, she moaned and wiggled a little and cried out as his fingers stroked her walls making her body shake. "Let's give you more.."he purred and slipped his fourth finger inside her, she cried out and came suddenly, he moaned as his hand was drenched in her juices, he chuckled.  
"So so sexy."he moaned and pumped his fingers in her gently, she shook still on high from her orgasm.. "I think your ready."he purred and pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean, he smiled and bent down, he kissed her clit making her jump and blush.

He started to get up and pulled her arms off of his neck and stood up, he stripped his boxers and she blushed looking at his cock, he chuckled and crawled back on the bed slowly, she blushed as she felt it against her thigh, he smiled and grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip up and down her nether lips soaking it in her juices.

"You ready?"he purred and gripped her hips, she blushed hard as he put them over his shoulders and slipped his cock in between, she gasped as he pulled back out and pushed back in rubbing against her clit. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, he chuckled as he felt her get wetter then before.

"You like it?"he purred, she moaned and cried out as she came again. "Now I know you're ready."he purred, she looked at him confused and blushed when she saw his cock was glistening with her juices, she blushed hard.

"Can you let me go?"she whined, he smiled and cut the wires, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down, he smiled as she pulled him into a kiss. She moaned as she felt his tip rub against her lips, she looked at him still kissing him, he smiled and broke it.

"Relax."he whispered and pushed the head in slowly, she whined a little and dug her nails in his shoulder. "Listen to me Naru, it wont hurt for long okay? You trust me right?"he asked, she nodded, he smiled and kissed her nose, he pushed in more, she felt her walls opening up for his width.

She whimpered and he sighed and thrust in, she cried out in pain, he bent down and held her gently as her nails dug into his back and shoulders, she whimpered and tears slipped down her face. "Shh..I'm sorry."he whispered and kissed her cheeks and tears and even her eyes, he set his head on her's, she looked at him, as he stared into her eyes and pulled out slowly and pushed back in, she whimpered slightly still in pain. "Relax Naru..."he gasped as he moved a little, she whimpered and dug her nails into his skin, he felt them break skin but it was nothing to him.

He began to move a little faster keeping eye contact with her, she whimpered a little then let a small moan out, he smiled and kissed her gently, she moaned in his mouth as he picked up the pace and grunted a little, she looked at him seeing his face twisted in pleasure, she blushed as he picked up the pace. "Fuck Naru..."he moaned, she blushed and ran her fingers in his hair, he smiled.

"Faster..."she whispered, he smiled and picked her legs up and threw them over his shoulders making her almost fold in half, she blushed as he smiled and began to slam into her, she her skin slapping against skin and a squelching noise and blushed.

"Naru."he moaned and nuzzled her neck, she moaned and leaned up to kiss him, he smiled and kissed her.

"More..."she whimpered in his mouth, he smiled and backed up and pulled out, she whined as he flipped her over on her hands and knees and bent down and began to feast on her center, she cried out in pleasure and embarrassment, he smiled and spread her lips open and let out a puff of air, she shook and cried out. He smiled and licked her thighs and lips, she shook and cried out.

"How's that baby?"he purred, she moaned and wiggled her hips a little, he smiled and sat up, he pushed her front down, she moaned as she felt his cock press against her lips and slid in, she moaned loudly, as he pushed in fully, she shook and came around him, he gasped and leaned over her as he panted and bit his lip so he wouldn't cum yet.

"Huh?"she whimpered, he bent down and kissed her ear gently.

"I said its gonna be along night for you."he purred in her ear and thrust in hard making her moan.

~o0o~

Naru whimpered and slid down next to the fence at the training grounds.

"Are you alright Naru?"Sakura asked.

"Fine... just a long night..."she said and tried to moved her legs to get comfortable.

Kakashi appeared in front of them and smiled, he looked at Naru sitting there trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry I'm late... I had to save pussycat...it took a while..."he said and looked at Naru as she blushed with a glare.

"Such a liar sensei."Sakura said and walked in, Kakashi pulled Naru up making her yelp.

"I expect my pussycat to be in my apartment tonight."he purred and smacked her butt making her yelp and trip.

"Teme.."she said shaking as he chuckled.

* * *

So there ya go, I know not exactly the most epic ending and not totally worth the wait but its what I came up with.

You should thank **Vongolafan16 **She got me to finish this! xD so I thank you as well! :)

Alright the Just a... series is over and done, Kakashi got his fox!

Review! But don't flame, if you want to flame the only thing I say is STFU! I don't care if you don't like my stories for whatever reason but don't waste my time by reviewing to flame.

I will be working on a few oneshots but mainly my **Dressing up **series. (Which I have almost completly written!) Anyways review this and review on my others! :)

Ja ne! ~Babywolf :3


End file.
